Secret Revealed
by Doug2
Summary: Phoebe hasn't yet told her sisters about not vanquishing Cole. Alternate story.


_Revealed_

Wheels screeched loudly on the wet pavement as Piper's Cherokee pulled up in front of Halliwell Manor. Bounding from the car Piper scampered up the steps worried only about getting ready for her date with Leo. Two months had passed since she had said "yes" to him and despite an abortive wedding, tonight meant everything to her. Everything had to be perfect. Her collision with a tray of Buffalo wings had ruined her composure and possibly her long black dress.

Through the front door Piper flew until she heard romantic noises coming from the parlor.

"Phoebe?" Piper called out as she walked into the parlor. Phoebe was in the arms of the Cole Turner. "Whoa!" gasped Piper as she froze the demon Belthazor who had tormented the Charmed Ones for several weeks last fall.

Phoebe looked up startled and gasped, "Oh God! I'm dead!"

"I thought Belthazor was DEAD, but I know one little witch who is going to be!" exclaimed Piper glaring at Phoebe.

"Uh, Piper. I'm kind of caught in here," explained Phoebe struggling in the frozen grip of her secret lover. "Could you help me out of here?"

Piper just smiled a little devilishly. "Trapped in your own little lies I see. You can find your way out of this one yourself!"

Piper pulled out her cell phone and dialed Prue. "Prue, how fast can you get home? Emergency? You bet your ass! Twenty minutes? Fine. BYE! I'm going to change!" And Piper stormed up the steps thinking up every way she could kill her sister.

"Piper!" cried Phoebe weakly but received no compassion from Piper.

On her word Prue came in the front door in twenty minutes. Nothing seemed amiss as she called out, "Piper? I don't mind the interruption, but what's the problem?"

Piper, now changed, pointed to the couch. Phoebe looked up very humble.

"What the hell? Belthazor!" yelled Prue as she sent him flying across the room. He froze again in midair as Phoebe fell six feet from his grasp and hit the floor hard.

"Ouch!" gasped Phoebe. She looked up and half-smiled, "Hi, Prue!" Phoebe was very sore from the fall and her confinement. She knew her sisters were also hurting after their discovery.

"Phoebe! You told us that Belthazor had been vanquished! How could you lie to us like that and put our lives in jeopardy? This demon was going to destroy us all! That's totally irresponsible endangering us like that!" glared Prue. All of Prue's recently found trust in Phoebe vanished in an instant.

"It's just he's changed..." stammered Phoebe.

"Ha! He won't change and OBVIOUSLY neither have you! Still only out for Phoebe? Still trying to get your kicks no matter who you hurt?" snapped Piper.

"No, it's not like that. We love each other deeply. I just couldn't kill him," cried Phoebe. "You have to believe me!"

"I think it's a little late for that," replied Piper throwing up her hand and turning to Prue.

Prue walked toward Phoebe. "That's true enough. He's just using you, Phoebe. How can you take the word of some witch-hunting demon? It's totally wacko."

"Well, you two were working with that demon to track him down," gaffed Phoebe pointing at her sisters.

"We didn't take him to bed like you did," said Piper. "You don't know how much this hurts Phoebe. I thought we had gotten so close that nothing like this would ever happen again." Piper started to cry, but waved off any comforting attempts from Prue.

"Piper, don't you know I know how that would hurt you. But he is so much a part a me and I'm a part of him and..." stammered Phoebe.

"Oh? You're now part demon? I always knew it. Wicked Phoebe raises her ugly head again!" quipped Piper.

"Of course, you're part of him. I felt the same about Andy, but he's sworn to kill us and that relationship seemed to be doomed from the start," said Prue. "Not all relationships work out and I have serious reservations about this one."

Phoebe walked right up to her sisters. "Look, he's changed. He loves me more than his own existence. Now the evil side thinks he's dead and it has to stay that way. And he wants me. ME! He is not going to do anything to us for the source will learn about him then..."

"Whoa! You're taking the word of some black and red-faced demon that he is not going to send us to witch heaven? Everybody seems to want him dead and frankly so do I. Phoebe you never know when this supposedly reformed bad guy doesn't turn back to the dark side or want revenge on us and then will put a knife in your back!" exclaimed Piper. Piper had had enough of this playing back and forth.

"He had plenty of chances with me and never did. I BELIEVE HIM!" said Phoebe with great resolve.

"Well, we still have serious doubts about his loyalty and yours, Phoebe. Now we are going to finish the job you said you had done. Piper, go get that recipe," Prue asked Piper.

"Gladly!" she said turning for the kitchen.

"No, wait! I won't be a part of it. If you try to do it, I'll... I'll go with him!" said Phoebe backing off to the frozen Cole.

"Fine! We can end all this magical nonsense once and for all! You got us in this mess on the first place, Phoebe! Leo and I will move out and..." cried Piper running back to Prue. Thank God all this magic can finally be over with, thought Piper.

Prue held up a finger. "Wait! What about the Charmed Ones? That is exactly what the other side would love! Evil could run amuck, Piper! And each of us will be very vulnerable apart."

"My decision stands. If Phoebe leaves, then we're breaking up the act. Leo and I can at least have some peace," whimpered Piper brushing away a tear.

"So if that's your decision," said Phoebe flatly, "Kindly unfreeze my beau and we'll be on our way!"

"No, no, no, no, no! That's creep is going down. I won't have him around messing with my life any more. I was going to be married, and then he pulled Leo away! I was going to be happy... and... and..." said Piper now crying softly.

Phoebe interrupted her. "No, you're not doing this to me Piper. Piper and Leo. Piper and Leo. That's all it's ever been. Well, I want to clue you two in. There happens to be another couple around here. Phoebe and Cole..."

"Belthazor!" screamed Piper.

"No, Cole. That's his other half..." said Piper defiantly.

"Which sounds pretty demonic to me!" quipped Piper.

"He's half human and half ...the other thing," pointed out Phoebe.

"Demon!" replied Piper.

"Whatever. And he loves me with his whole self. Both halves. Hey, we witches keep falling for supernatural guys. Need I remind you, Piper?" asked Phoebe softening a bit.

"Nooo! Let's not bring up that again," said Piper backing off a bit.

"She has a point, Piper," remarked Prue.

Piper's eyes bulged out and cried "Whoa. Let's not gang up on Piper!"

"Doesn't feel so good, does it? Huh?" remarked Phoebe brightening up a bit.

"Wait, wait! We need some kind of middle ground here. I don't like the idea of him around either, but we're a lot stronger and safer together," said Prue. "Maybe we could get a compromise."

"What do you have in mind, Prue?" asked Phoebe crossing her arms.

"No, vanquish him! NOW! Those demons and warlocks have wrecked enough havoc with my life. I will NOT have this chance for happiness taken from me. Splitting up the Charmed Ones is my least worry. Look, I don't want to hurt my sisters, but I want Leo to be my future. Anything standing in the way of my happiness including my magical sister's better move out of the way!" cried Piper turning to run for the kitchen.

"Fine! I'm out of here!" exclaimed Phoebe heading for the stairs.

"NO! Listen to me. Piper, Phoebe! Over my dead body we are NOT ending like this!" yelled Prue. She was going to keep the Halliwell family together. With a wave of each hand both sisters flew across the room and landed on the couch. Prue marched over in front of them glaring mad.

Phoebe yapped, "We've talked about this using our powers on each other!"

"And in this case I don't regret it a moment. Look at you two! You are sisters! We have always had differences and we've work them out together," said Prue staring down both her sisters.

Phoebe laughed, "Prue, mediation is Piper's job!"

"Being in the middle is another place I don't care to be again," sniffed Piper.

"Someone has to do it! Now Piper. Phoebe does have a right to happiness, too." Phoebe briskly sat up and smiled. "Belthazor didn't wreck your wedding!" explained Prue.

"Are you so sure about that?" glared Piper.

"Maybe not, but I think he's representing everything that has gone wrong in your life," analyzed Dr. Prue.

Piper looked disgusted at Prue. "Prue, he tried to kill us!"

"And he seemed to save us at times, too," piped in Phoebe.

"Both good points," agreed Prue now feeling caught in the middle.

"And you're going to believe Miss Love-A-Demon? Prue, she lied to both you and me!" said Piper pushing her hair back over her ear.

"AND I have serious issues about that, but we're dealing with the Flying Belthazor Brother over there. Phoebe, you did hurt us deeply and you'll have a long way to go before you can regain our trust. Piper, Phoebe and I always supported you and Leo and we will do everything we can so you can be together always. Right, Phoebe?" asked Prue.

"You bet!" exclaimed Phoebe.

"Ummm. I appreciate the help, but working this out is really between Leo and me and probably mostly up to me. I just have to not let us be in the way of each others' jobs. Other bad thingies may always come between us and I'll just have to learn to deal with it," admitted Piper looking down and then at both her sisters apologetically.

"Thank you, Piper. Phoebe. For us to live and work together compromises have to be made. It looks like were going to have to put Belthazor on probation. Do you think he is up to it?" explained Prue.

"Yes. Definitely. He'll be great at it!" said a very excited Phoebe. "Thank you. Thank you! I love you both so. I mean a... Is that all right Piper?" asked Phoebe pleading wither eyes.

"Whoa," replied Piper pulling back the last of her tears. "I guess I'm outnumbered. I'm not happy with it, but all right!"

"Yes!" exclaimed Phoebe as Prue broke into a big smile.

"But the first time he's out of line I'll kick his butt to Never-Demon-Land!" she huffed and then smiled.

"Thanks, sis," said Phoebe hugging her.

"I probably was blaming him for more than my share of trouble, but Phoebes you deserve some happiness, too!" said Piper now more at peace with herself.

"Now we need to fix Prue up with a handsome warlock!" quipped Phoebe in her little girl voice.

"That's enough evil in the family already. I'll find my own guy, thank you," said Prue laughing a bit.

"It was just a suggestion," explained Phoebe now laughing herself.

"Let me help you with yours," said Piper. She stood up and started to motion toward Cole.

"Wait!" screamed Phoebe who ran over to Cole, levitated up to him and slowly lowered him to the floor. "I know that fall is like and I have the sore muscles to prove it."

Whoosh! Cole reanimated and looked up at Phoebe.

"What going on here?" he asked looking puzzled.

"Phoebe can explain it. I have a date. Bye," waved Piper still giving Cole a slightly disgusted look.

"And I'll make myself scarce. Bel.. err.. Cole, you and Phoebe behave yourselves from now on. BOTH of you. Good night!" smiled Prue.

"Phoebe, if I'm being double-crossed..." said Cole angrily.

"Shh! And kiss me. Everything is going to fine, just fine," cooed Phoebe as she kissed him gently. Phoebe look up to the heavens hoping that that will be true. Only time and tide will tell.


End file.
